A large interactive multi-touch display may allow multiple users to interact with a device. To allow for greater interaction, the multi-touch display may have a seamless interactive area with the interactive cover glass extended to the edge. The interactive cover glass may be flush with a protective bezel surrounding the display. The seams between the interactive cover glass may be as small as possible to reduce the amount of contamination that may enter the seam.